


Old Feelings Returned

by Timtam033



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timtam033/pseuds/Timtam033
Summary: Atlas was so cold and desolated. Yet here he was surrounded with his friends as they settle down in their new home. They have all spent more time bonding as friends but what would happened if the girl he wished nothing more to be friends with. Had suddenly held the same feelings as he once did.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello, Welcome to my first story on Ao3. I was supposed to this here when I did on the FF.Net but I forgot cause I'm stupid. So there are more chapters written for this already but I'll be slowly releasing them cause to build up interest and not just, Bam! entire new story to read. 
> 
> Stay tune little birdies.

Never in his wildest dreams would he think that he would travel across three of the four continents, but here he is now, fighting a war against an immortal enemy. Standing out on the balcony, he finally received the chance for tranquilly from the craziness of the combine team hangout earlier.

The cold Atlas sent shivers down his spine but he endured it. Ever since Argus, Jaune finally learnt to let go of his anguish and he was starting to focus on the bigger picture. To ensure that everyone survives to the end.

The soft sound of heels clicking along the ground broke him out of his thoughts.

"You know the more you stand out here, the faster you're going to catch a cold."

"Don't worry about me, I can endure it. No troubles whatsoever."

"That still doesn't mean I'm not to stop pestering you until you finally get back to your sense you dunce."

Of all the people he could've hoped for, Weiss was definitely the last person he thought of. Fair enough that they're building up a proper friendship, after not having seen each other for over a year.

However, to think that she would be concerned about his well being after the stunts he pulled back at Beacon, would surely make her the least likely person to check up on him.

"Come on already, it's bad enough I had to retrieve you. It's another thing to stay out here in the cold when the sun is already setting down." She complained from behind.

Turning back from the view, he was greeted with the sight of the ex-heiress holding onto herself. Arms wrapped around her body in order to keep warm from the harsh cold air.

"Weiss you're freezing, maybe you should've thought of wearing a jumper or something before coming out to find me." Walking up to her, Jaune noticed how little warmth her casual clothes gave her.

"S-Shut up you d-dunce." Shivering uncontrollably, Weiss couldn't help but speak in stuttering form.

"W-What are you doing!" Everything in her body came to a stay still as she felt Jaune wrapped his arms around her body.

"Weiss come on, you're shivering now. Don't try and hide it, I already dealt with it with my younger sisters. Come on, let's get you inside. The others are probably worried sick about us." He spoke softly, holding onto her body with his arms.

Their eyes locked on to each other, they stared in total silence. Weiss kept opening her mouth repeatedly but no words would come out.

"Weiss, Weiss!" Jaune's voice brought her back to reality.

"Huh, is something the matter Jaune?"

"Yeah ummm, are you going to move at all or do I have to carry you back inside?"

Looking down, she saw how Jaune still had his arms wrapped around her waist. The feeling of warmth as his body rested against her, how it would send a tingling sensation as she leaned back into it.

Suddenly something inside of her snapped, effectively she bolted out of his arms. Leaving a confused Jaune on the ground, as she knocked him over in the process and disappeared into the academy.

"Whoa, VB. I knew that you have some moves but damn that was the smoothest thing I saw you do." Coming out of the corner, Yang had the massive grin on her face. No doubt she was secretly watching from the shadows.

"Oh brothers kill me now." He didn't have the strength to look up at the blonde, neither nor pushing himself off the ground.

"Jaune! That was like the coolest thing ever, like what." Of course his misery would continue as now Ruby had joined in the mix.

"Not you too Ruby, please not now. Yang is already hard enough to deal with." He groaned, a bad mistake on his part as he swallowed a mouthful of snow.

"Ahh come Vomit Boy." Yanking him onto his feet. "Look we're going to be real with you, the two of you are very cute together. You guys are almost buddy-buddy now, soon enough I wouldn't be surprised if something happens between the two of you." Nudging him with her elbow, Jaune was the under bombardment of the ultimate teasing mode Yang.

"Like how would that happen, sure Weiss and I are becoming friends but with all that has happened. I can't think of people of anything else, not ever since Beacon and especially not what we're up against now."

Casting his eyes downward, he refused to meet Yang's eyes. He was ashamed that even though Yang might be right with her assumption. A lot has changed since they were all together and those same feelings he held for Weiss had since long died out.

"Jaune." Noticing that Ruby was standing closer to him, he casted his eyes back to meet his fellow leader.

"Ummm, if what you are saying is true, then why did you wrap yourself against Weiss earlier?" She asked slowly, not wanting to make him even more uncomfortable than he was already.

Why did he do that, a normal answer would've been that he was helping to keep Weiss warm but that wasn't it. Something inside of him snapped during that moment, the only thing he remembered was thinking how to keep Weiss warm however possible.

"I don't...know." He replied, being confused on how his answer came out like he thought of.

"Well, the way I see it, that is definitely something going on with Weiss whenever she's near you. Oh and don't even bother to deny that you don't make subtle movements with your hands. Trust me, we all know what's going on." Even though they were both sisters, Ruby and Yang are very different when it comes to fluffy stuff like this.

"Wait, you know?!" His voice cracked as he panicked a bit.

"Well duh, we'll have to blind not to notice and come on Jaune. You can't be serious that you haven't seen the change in Weiss when she's dealing with you." Yang joined in but, for some reason, she sounded deepy serious.

"Come on Yang, what are you possibly saying….oh."

The two girls had a gleeful expression as they saw that the chips had finally fallen in place for their blonde friend.

"She'll probably be in our room, dealing with Blake at the moment. Here, take my scroll, it should unlock the doors for you to enter." Shoving her scroll into his hand, she pushed him back inside the building. Right into the direction where team RWBY's dorm room was located.

"You can do this Jaune!" He didn't even register what Ruby had shouted as he was dealing with a mental shutdown.

Weiss might actually like him? Sure they didn't have the best history, with him making many foolish advances that were swiftly shut down by her. To think that after so much had changed, that over the course of time, their roles had been swapped over. With Weiss actually liking him but now he didn't want anything more or did he.

"Why does this have to be so confusing, why can't things go back to normal." Slumping down on the wall, he buried his head into his hands and let out a sigh.

"Sure, I really do appreciate how the two of us are interacting but I don't want that to end. Especially now, since she is the one who returns those same feelings back."

"Jaune?"

Somehow Blake had appeared right before his face. Her ears slumped downwards, a tell-tale that something had upset her.

"Blake are you okay?" Concern for his fellow teammate filled his voice as he asked her.

"I should be asking the same for you. You're talking to yourself again and I can probably guess why, since I was just dealing with Weiss."

Silence wrapped around them as they both didn't say a single word out loud.

"I'm guessing you're going to talk it out with Weiss. She's still in our room since I left, I wish you all the luck Jaune." Jaune watched as the B in RWY walked away from him.

Pushing himself back up, he resumed the journey to their dorm room. Hoping that they can both sort out their issues together. Finally arriving at the front of their room, he slowly took out Yang's scroll. Holding it out but not enough for it to unlock the door.

Was he even ready to face the music? Whatever happens next is going to change the both of their lives forever.

"No time like the present, remember what dad used to say Jaune...actually forget his advice, that's what screwed it up in the first place."

Bing!

Opening the door gently, not wanting to surprise Weiss and have her run out again. He opened it just enough to give him space to enter and also to block Weiss only escape out. There sitting on her bed, Weiss was staring longingly out in the wall in front of her.

"Blake, look I'm fine…" He could see the red stains in her cold blue eyes, the signs of her crying.

"Hey Weiss." He said weakly, giving off his signature goofy smile.

"J-Jaune, look I-I am sor-."

Closing the door behind him, he slowly approached his old crush. Sitting down on the same bed as her, he brought his right hand around her petite body.

"It's okay Weiss, there is nothing to apologise for. Everything is fine now." Calming cooing the utterly mentally exhausted ex-heiress, he moved his arm upwards. Resting it upon her shoulders as he started to gently stroke strands of her hair.

"Jaune, I'm sorry for what happened earlier. That was a lapse in judgement and I am deeply ashamed for how my actions were portrayed."

"I already told you Weiss, it's fine there is nothing that you have to be ashamed of. Heck if anyone should be ashamed, it should be me."

Her eyes moved towards his, as she snuggly moved in closer in his embrace. Signalling him to continue on with a quick nod of her head.

"It's like back at Beacon, I was foolishly making constant advances upon you. Thinking that I can crack the mask you hide your true self away in but, all it did was make me a fool and ruin any real chances of us becoming friends. Then the stuff with Pyrrha and Cinder happened and it all became a mess from there."

Taking a moment to catch his breath, he stole a quick glance to see that he had Weiss' full attention.

"If anyone should be apologising then it should be me Weiss, I screwed up badly between the two of us. Please don't blame yourself, it's not pretty when you cry."

"Damn it Jaune! Why did I have to say that!"

First it was muffled, then it turned into a giggle and it fully erupted into a full blown laughter.

"L-Look, I'm sorry for that, I know I know. After fully going in a complete rant I had to end it off with that. Wei-"

"Shush you dunce." Pushing her left finger onto his mouth to stop the goofball from talking any further, Weiss was smiling, a genuine smile that he somehow had caused.

They both smiled then they both started to giggle together. Just like two kids having fun with each other. It couldn't last forever sadly, much to the disappointment of Weiss.

"Jaune, I should also apologise for my behaviour at Beacon. I thought of myself as someone who was striving to be free of my father's control but instead I was just like him in the end. If I realise that sooner than maybe things wouldn't turn out like it did." Playing with the cuff of his long sleeve shirt, she leaned her head against his chest.

"That reminds me of something, how did you manage to enter our room? Your scroll isn't wired to our dorm's door."

The nervous laughter from him was not a good sign and she could tell. Why did it smelled like Yang had somehow had her hand meddle in their business.

"Well you see, ummm...Yang and Ruby might've not overheard or saw what happened on the balcony." He turned away as he could sense the murderous gaze at the back of his head.

"I knew it, of course Yang was involved and Ruby of all people. As her partner I would think that she would discourage her older sister...nevermind."

"I also met Blake briefly in the hallway and yeah she told me that you were still in the room. She wished me good luck on the way out. I used Yang's scroll to unlock the door and yeah, you know the rest."

"Oh." Snuggling in closer, she knew that was being selfish. Wishing this fuzzy feeling to never leave but she had to act proper no matter the situation.

"Hey Weiss, why exactly did you bolt away on the balcony?"

Oh brothers, she knew that this eventual question was coming but it did nothing to calm her nerves. On the outside, she was fine and dainty but inside, she was a complete mess. Over time they have both evolved into different people and she really found the person Jaune had become to be rather appealing.

Sure she was being shallow in terms of personality but the time spent locked in Atlas really opened her eyes to the family she created back at Beacon. Now that they were all together again, she found that she has been spending quite a bit of time. Molding her friendship with Jaune, into something she would appreciate at the end of the road.

"Weiss."

"What huh, is something the matter Jaune?" She asked.

"It was just, you kinda space out then. Sorry for asking that. It must've been personal, the reason you bolted. If you excuse me." He pushed Weiss back up, as he untangled his arm around her waist.

Quickly, the warmth she clinged on was leaving. Everything felt so cold once he started to move off her.

"Don't you dare leave!" Clinging onto his arms, she yanked with all her might. Bringing the boy to come crashing on top of her.

"W-Weiss?" Their noses were touching, she could feel his hot breath on her lips. He could feel the cold air that came protruding upon his own lips as well.

"W-Weiss I-I."

"Stop, the reason why I ran was that I...over time we have spent together. It made me realise how much you have changed for the better and I learnt the true Jaune Arc. Not the horrible flirt who was chasing me around Beacon but the kind, gentle giant you can be at times. The strong, determined leader of our sister team. The worst part of it all was along the way, I started to develop the same feelings you once held for me." She rested her hands upon his chest as she spoke her thoughts aloud for him to hear.

"Weiss I-I don't know what to say." He was baffled, sure Yang, Ruby and even Blake have subtly hinted that Weiss might've felt differently but to hear from her own mouth was another thing entirely.

"Please don't say anything, it was hard enough to deal with on my own but once the rest of the team found out...you can imagine the results."

Of course he could, having Yang on your team was bound to escalate the situation even further.

"Hey guys, I really hope that you two…."

Suddenly with the door wide open, the remaining members of team RWBY, along with team ORNJ. Were all standing in the door at the awkward scene in front of them. Weiss on the bottom and Jaune on top.

"Eeek."

"Oooofffff." With a violent shove, Jaune was pushed off the bed and landed onto his back. The rest of the team were trying their best to hold in their laughter.

"Ppfffff hahahahaha."

"Yang Xiao Long! You will cease your laughter immediately!"

"Oh my god, what has happened to our fearless leader, already making the first move. Good for you Jaune." The pancake lover of his team yelled out loud.

"Nora, I believe Jaune is in no position to answer any of your questions at the current moment."

Silently thanking Ren, for effectively shutting up Nora before she bursted into a questionnaire persona.

"G-Get out of here!" Weiss screamed at her own team as they just stood in place.

"So what, you two can continue with your lewd acts. Eh?"

"Yang let it go already, she is already distressed as she is. Come on." Tugging her obnoxious partner back before she found herself under the fury of a Schnee. Blake pulled her out of the room but not before stealing a glance at the two with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Come on Oscar, I know a good idea we try out in the training rooms, come on, come on."

"Ahhh Ruby wait!"

With Ruby dragging poor Oscar along with her antics, it only left Ren and Nora in the same room.

"We're not done yet fearless leader, I want all the goss later tonight alright." Pointing her finger at Jaune with a happy smile, she backed away from the room. Leaving only Ren, the last remaining person in the room.

"I understand if you have no plans of returning to our dorms later tonight, I'll let the others know to give you two some privacy tonight just in case."

"Ren! I-It's nothing like that!" To no avail, Jaune watched as a smirking Ren left the room.

Groaning, he pulled himself off the ground and stared at the door as it closed by itself. Then looking at Weiss, she had gone completely beet-red. Her eyes were focused on the door as she was completely out of it. She was curled up in a ball in the far end corner of her bed.

"Weiss? Are you okay?" He nervously smiled at her.

"T-The nerve of that girl. I-I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" She literally screamed the last part aloud, the venom in her voice was unmistakable, for any bystanders to understand

"Weiss calm down please. If not, then do it for me." He didn't mean for the last part to slip out but it did.

All the fire inside of her eyes seemed to have extinguished as a result. "Jaune?"

"Yeah Weiss?" He replied as he started at her current form.

"Can you hold me again please." She mumbled quietly to herself. Forgetting that she had already gained Jaune's attention.

"What was that?" Whatever she just asked, he couldn't hear it as she had mumbled it too quietly for him to hear.

"Hold me you dunce!" She yelled out, too bothered by what had just happened. She didn't care how desperate she had sounded.

Smiling at her in kind, he got comfortably in the same bed as her and pulled her closer into his embrace. Her sides reached over to hold his own entire body against her small frame. He found it to be the most adorable thing he has ever witnessed.

"Jaune, can I ask you something?"

"Mmm go ahead."

"No, I need you to promise that you will answer this truthfully." Stunned by how serious Weiss sounded all of a sudden. He looked over to see that she was now resting her on top of his chest. "Please can you do that, for me please."

The shift in tone, alarmed him greatly, gone was the serious Weiss he has known to be. Now replaced by a timid girl, fearfully asking carefully so she doesn't get hurt again.

"On my words as an Arc, I will not back away from the truth."

Her sparkling blue eyes met his oceanic ones. Nodding her head in acceptance but with a frown upon her face at the same time.

"Jaune, do you still hold any sort of romantic feelings for me?"

His eyes widened, his mouth was left gaping as he struggled to think of an answer. Did he still hold those same romantic feelings for Weiss? He has given up on that venture ever since the dance back Beacon as he wanted her to be happy, now, he doesn't really know what he felt for her.

"I...Weiss, I...don't know sorry. Like these past months...all I've been focusing on is trying to keep everyone alive." The words just came out of his mouth automatically. "There's also another reason why but I can't say it, sorry."

Looking into those eyes of her, she was on the verge of tears. Rapidly blinking so they wouldn't threaten to spill out.

"I-I understand...thank you for being honest Jaune. That's one of the reasons I have come to admire you. You're ever so open and honest with your thoughts and it's nice to be with someone like that." She sounded so defeated, resting her head against his chest. She finally let go of the tears that she was desperately holding back.

Hearing her sobbing was agonizing for him to hear, one of the bravest girls he got the chance to know, was now on his chest crying her heart out.

"Weiss, I'm sorry...I'll leave you alone if you wish. I'll understand if you don't wish to hang out anymore. I am sorry Weiss." He started to lift himself off the bed but Weiss held him in a vice like grip.

"W-Weiss?" Panic in his voice as if she had stuck them together with a glyph earlier.

"I didn't say you could leave you dunce...w-what was that other reason you couldn't say?"

What could he say, deep down he somehow still cared more for her. She is still one of the most important people in his life but with all the complications of their history. Could he really say it out loud for her to hear.

"Weiss, I do still care for you. Those feelings of mine never left and everytime we did anything together. I was more focused on making you happy rather than what I wanted to gain. So in the end yeah, I care for you, even more as a friend." He said softly.

There, he did. He poured out the depth of his heart about the girl he once held in high regard.

"Weiss I'm-" Suddenly the sensation of cold lips crashed against his, lasting only for a few seconds before she disengaged the contact. Leaving a blushing Weiss and a confused Jaune in the process.

"Shush, don't say anything. This was my first kiss and I do not wish for you to somehow ruin this moment for me. Jaune I-" She was cut off as Jaune crashed his lips against her.

This time was much longer, as they both wished to deepen the moment and draw it out. When they broke it off, they stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"So...did I somehow ruin the moment?"

"Oh shut up you dunce." Smiling at her friend, she cuddled closer and slowly drifted to sleep as she rested against his chest.

"I'll take that as a no." He smiled, stroking bits of hair as he also drifted to sleep.


	2. The Next Morning

The bright sunlight awoke him from his slumber. The feeling of a new day was always a welcoming sign for him. Moving his arms, he was surprised to notice some weight on his side as he tried to shift his body.

Now that he thought of it, this wasn’t his room at all. It awfully seems similar to team RW-.

Oh no.

Suddenly all the memories from yesterday flooded his mind, wrapping against Weiss on the balcony, dealing with all three members as they encouraged him about his feelings for her.. Having to talk out their feelings for one another and ending it with their first kiss.

“Weiss, wake up. Weiss?” Gently shaking the girl who was still clinging on his body, he tried his best to wake the girl but to no avail. She was too deep in her sleep to ever notice his movements. 

“Okay so Weiss is out like a baby and by the looks of it, we spent the night together in her room. W-Wait, that would mean...Oh no.” It finally dawned on him that the rest of team RWBY were nowhere to be seen. Which means that...Damnit Ren. 

“Weiss, wake up.” He didn’t care if he had to face the fury of an awakened tsundere, he would rather face that, than the rest of their teammates combined.

“Uhhh, no Ruby. Not yet give me five more minutes please.”

“Weiss, it’s me, Jaune.” 

“Jaune?....Jaune!” Bolting out of her daze, her head collided with his. Bringing pain to the both of them. 

“Owwww, Weeisss.” Rubbing his temple, he pouted at the girl. 

“Sorry Jaune.” She replied meekly.

Was it him or did the room suddenly feel hot all of a sudden. His insides were comenacing a complete shutdown of all essential systems. Weiss didn’t have the strength to let go of Jaune’s body, desperately soaking in all the warmth like she did yesterday. 

“I guess we will have to face them eventually, don’t we?” 

“Stupid Yang, this is all her fault, I just know it. She is probably having the time of her life at the moment, it’s going to be bad now that she’ll find some way to get the others involved as well.” She grumbled, pouting her small adorable face.   
“Well...As an Arc, I can consider myself an expert when it comes to finding ways to cheer you up.” 

The disbelief on Weiss’ face was any indication that she hardly believes him. “Oh yeah? Well then Jaune Arc, explain to me how an Arc like yourself can thaw the cold heart of a Schnee?” 

Smiling at her in response, he shifted his body so he could lean on his side just like her. Bringing his right palm and resting it upon her cheek, he loved how Weiss was looking so attractive despite only waking up a few minutes ago. 

“If this is your best attempt, then I’ll give it a two out of ten.” Oh so in response to his attempt to reenact their first kiss again. She decided to become the teasing one out of the two, well two can play this game Weiss. 

Slowly leaning his lips closer to her’s, he watched as she closed her eyes. Waiting in anticipation for the inevitable contact but only to be disappointed when nothing came. 

Opening back her eyes, she was infuriated by the sight of a goofy grin he had on his face. 

“Sorry Weiss but, if you want this kiss so badly. I’m gonna need to hear that you want it. Otherwise I might get out of this warm, comfortable bed.” 

“Oh don’t you dare Arc!” 

“You better believe it, Schnee.” 

Making the first move, Weiss grabbed a fist full of his hair and slammed their lips together. Not wanting to fall behind, Jaune rested his hand on her waist. Holding onto her as they both hungrily fought for dominance with their lips. 

They briefly broke contact, gasping for air before diving right back into. Shifting her body to rest on top of his, he greedily made out with her, as they were both lost in total bliss. 

“Jaune.” Completing losing her demeanor, she couldn’t help it but moan out his name. 

Using that chance, he slipped his tongue inside and there a new battle raged on. In the end, he came out on top and he used that chance to explore the inside of her mouth. 

Never one to accept defeat, Weiss snaked her arms down to the base of his shirt and lifted it up ever so slightly. Giving her free range of the muscles that he hid underneath those shirts that he always likes to wear. 

Slipping her hand through, she shuddered in glee of how defined his muscles were. Gone was the scraggly boy from Beacon, now replaced by a well shaped figure. 

Clink! 

Their eyes opened up and widened, as the sound of a camera interrupted their little moment. Now that begs the question, whose camera was the one that had made that sound. 

Luckily they didn’t have to wait too long to find out. 

“Hahahahaha, yes! See I told you Ruby that I can sneak a picture and look at it. Two lovebirds totally lost in each other’s embrace.” 

“Y-Yang Xiao Long!” 

“What up Ice Queen.” There was no amount of trace that would indicate that Yang was a tad bit afraid of Weiss. 

“Weiss!” Appearing out of a cloud of rose petals, Ruby was like a kid in a cookie store. “You two were making those mushy mushy faces and it’s so adorable!’ 

“Please tell me it’s just you two-” 

“My word Jaune!” In that moment, Jaune wanted nothing more than to die. 

“My my, it seems to me that Weiss has found her particular kink. Way to go my fearless leader but since you didn’t come back last night-” 

“Nora I think that is enough. Jaune is clearly distressed as he is and by you shaking him down for information. Is clearly not helping to calm his nerves.” Placing his hand on a bouncy Nora, Ren offered an apologetic glance to his way. 

“Blake, you’re awfully quiet. Well, do you happen to have anything you want to add?” Snapping his head over, he saw that Weiss was clearly not calm, not a single bit. Added to the effect that Blake was also smiling as well.

“I think it is very romantic, two people who started off rocky. Having both finally fallen in love with each other.” She said, looking over to the both of them who were still in an awkward position. 

“So VB, should we leave you two alone? Because I don’t want Ruby to be corrupted with your lewd acts.” 

“Yang! I’m not six years old anymore!” Ruby yelled out, annoyed that Yang was still treating her as a kid.

“I swear Xiao Long, say anymore and I will personally end your life.” The chill in her voice sent shivers down his spine. How could someone like that have that effect on him, especially when she is talking to another person. 

“Alright, alright but remember you two, make sure to use protection.” She added that last bit as she walked out of the door, leaving two morally embarrassed newborn lovers in her wake. 

“Yuck, I don’t want to be around if that is what you two are planning, come on Oscar let’s go.” 

“Ahhh not again, Ruby wait!” Poor Oscar was sadly dragged out of the room once again, subjected to whatever the red girl had in stored for him. 

“I leave you two at it, don’t pay any attention to Yang. You know that she is just teasing you two.” Blake said as she turned around for the exit but not before she gave one last eyebrow raise. 

“Listen here Jaune!” Whenever Nora gets like that, he knew that no good was coming from it. “Ren and I are very happy for you, but if you somehow ditch us for her. I promise I will break your legs.” 

Yep, there it was. The threat he was expecting finally came into fruition. 

“Nora, calm down. Even though Jaune is going to be spending more time with Weiss, it doesn’t mean he will just abandon us.” Placing a hand on her shoulder, Ren soothes the team’s breaker of legs.

“Yeah Nora, don’t worry I’ll still do stuff with you and besides, I’m still the team’s leader.” 

“Oh yeah that’s right, so listen here Jaune.” Somehow that caused Nora to step even closer to the two teens. “You must remember that no matter what, you have to make time for us, okay? Ooooo, I can see that Weiss has finally latched onto your body, nice going there fearless leader.” 

“N-Nora! Out now!” The more she kept talking, the more flustered he was getting. 

“Oh alright, come on Renny. Let’s go out together.” Ren didn’t have the chance to speak as he unfortunately carried out of the room. 

“Whew, thank Brothers that is over. Hey do you think that we should….Weiss are you okay?” Looking back over he saw how Weiss had fully buried her head into his chest. 

“No no no, Yang. Why did you have to say that? Now he’s going to think that I desperately want him now.” 

“Ummm, Weiss?” Things were getting out of hand, first they kissed, slept together and now Yang’s comment had affected her greatly than it did to him. 

“Mmmmm, but it’s so warm being near him and his abdominal muscles are so fine.” 

Jaune.exe has shut down. 

“Weiss!” Shaking her body, he managed to bring her back from the realm of the dreaming.

“Jaune? W-What just happened?” Casting her eyes downward, she noticed that she still had her hands rested upon his stomach area. 

“Well the rest of the team found out about us and things went downhill from there.” Giving her a weak smile as he explained the events that had just transferred. 

“W-Wait did you just say everyone?” She was red in the cheeks as her eye quickly darted towards him. 

“Ummm, Yep. Wait, is there a problem?” He asked, alarmed by how fidgetly she had become. 

She didn’t say anything as she hopped off his body and sat up on her bed. Her feet dangling along, still too short to be able to reach the floor.

Shifting his body upwards, he moved along so he was sitting alongside her. Curling his arm around her so she could lean onto his shoulder for support. 

“Weiss, is there something the matter?” He had to ask, ever since yesterday. They both knew that events had moved much more rapidly than they had anticipated. 

“Jaune, what exactly are we currently?” 

That was a good question, throughout all of this. They can’t think of each other as friends anymore. Not what just happened between them both. 

Interlocking his hand with hers, he leaned back over and gave her a long lasting kiss. 

“Mmmm.” Holding onto his hair again, Weiss was lost in his sweet embrace. She longed for this moment to never end, to be safe in his arms and not having to care about anything else in the world.

“I’ll tell you this Weiss, you’re someone very special to me. An amazing friend who I value more than my own life, the girl who helped me unlock my semblance in her time of need. That is who you are to me Weiss Schnee, the first and only girl I ever truly love.” Breaking contact, Jaune squeezed it all out through ragged breaths. 

“Jaune I-I-” 

“You don’t have to say anything, but come on. I think we’ve spent long enough in your dorm room. We still have duties as new fledged huntsmen and huntressess.” 

Replacing her frown with a smile, Weiss stood up and gathered her things required for the long day in store for them both. Jaune did his usual morning stretches to keep his muscles from going stiff. 

“Oh and Jaune.” 

Turning his head around to meet hers. 

“Yeah Weiss?” 

Watching as she held her arms behind her back with all her things, she scooted over and gave him a brief kiss. 

“I love you Mister Jaune Arc.” Bolting away, she slammed the bathroom door leaving a loud bang in its wake. 

Dazed by what just happened, he slowly regained some colour to his cheeks. Shock turned to glee as he took one last glance to the bathroom door before making his way out of the dorm room. 

“I love you too, Miss Weiss Schnee.” He said as he closed the door, loud enough for her to hear from behind the door.


	3. First date part 1

Never did she know that spending the whole day at amity tower could be so exhausting. Added the fact that she had just spent an hour or so talking with Winter about how things were between them.

Utterly mentally and physically exhausted, she was just about to pop up her dorm door when suddenly, something had grabbed hold on to her and forcibly pulled in.

"Ow, watch what you're doing you dolt."

"Sorry Weiss." She watched as Ruby meekly pointed her two fingers together with a pout on her face.

Looking over to her other two family members proved to be a big mistake. Yang was the exact opposite of Ruby, standing in the far corner with the massive grin on her face. Blake was sitting on her bed, reading one of her many books she had managed to bring along but even though she may seem she is engaged in her novel. Weiss could sense that Blake was listening and was involved with something these two sisters had planned.

"Okay, what is going on?"

"Well...as a team...we have known that you have been spending more time with Jaune."

"So what, I admit that we can't deny our feelings for one another but, what's wrong with that?"

"What my dear sister is trying to say Ice Queen, is that we've only seen you do 'stuff' together whenever we're all grouped up." Coming to her sister's aid, Yang moved across the room until she was facing down on Weiss.

"Well our business is nothing for you to be concerned with."

"Let me finish Weiss, first off, every single one of us have agreed that you're very cute together." Bringing a hint of a small blush to their heiress. "As a family, alongside with team ORNJ, we have decided that instead of training. We will be spending our collective time arranging your first official date as a couple."

Weiss just froze on the spot completely, her eyes widened as a result. "W-Wha-"

"Come on Weiss, it'll be fun!" Ruby was in absolute glee in this outrageous idea. Ignoring how uncomfortable Weiss suddenly felt.

"Weiss? Are you okay?" Blake asked, picking up the cues from the awkward Schnee. That managed to stop Yang and Ruby from running in circles with each other, as they noticed that Weiss was almost on the verge of tears.

"I-It's...do you think he would want something l-like that w-with me, of all people." Sniffling with her nose, it took all the remaining strength to pull out that sentence together. Before she completely bursted into tears.

"Awww Weiss." Taking the girl in her embrace, Yang held her as she poured out her entire heart. The other girls followed suit and soon she felt the warmth of her family, coming together to comfort her. Holding her tight until the tears became sniffles.

"It's okay Weiss, we're here for you and I trust me. As your leader and partner I solely believe that Jaune would be happy to spend the evening alone with you."

"Yes, I agree with Ruby wholeheartedly with that statement. Jaune seems like the exact person who you have yearned for."

The three of them looked over to their final member of the team. Awaiting for her wise words of wisdom.

"Hey don't all look at me like that….Okay sheesh, if you want me to spell it out loud then fine. VB, I-I mean Jaune has grown okay. Sure he is still the dorky goofball we still all know and love but he has always cared for you Weiss and I know this for a fact. Sure but don't get me wrong, he can be dense at times but he's loyal, kind, caring and overall the best person you could have as a friend. There, happy now?"

"Very much so Miss Xiao Long." A smile appeared on her face as she took in all the words they have all said. Sure that she was a total nervous wreck when it came to personal details of their relationship but she knew deep down that she did indeed love the man he has become.

Meanwhile

"Say again Nora?" Surrounded by his teammates, Jaune had never felt so pressure as before. Then again he was currently dating the first girl he ever truly loved. The same girl who rejected his many proposals.

"I said." She paused for dramatic effect. "Yang had the brilliant suggestion of skipping our combined team training for something even more important. Getting our fearless leader all geek up for his first official date."

"Wait, Jaune and Weiss haven't been on a date yet?" The pure look of innocence on Oscar did not go unnoticed by everyone, as he was suddenly latched on by Nora.

"Why yes little Oscar, our leader spends too much private time with her. WHEN HE SHOULD'VE BEEN SPENDING IT WITH US!"

Jaune's ears were ringing from the outburst of annoyance that stem from that last sentence. Giving off a sheepish grin, he looked over to Ren. Hoping that the boy could steer this ship around before it charts off-course.

"Now, Jaune, I believe we must ask the most important question of tonight." Thank the Brothers that Ren was on his side of the argument. "Where in mind do you plan for your date with Weiss?" Of course he spoke too soon.

"Ooo I know, how about a live concert. That would surely make her fall over heels for you. Am I right guys?"

"Nora that is ridiculous, Atlas doesn't even offer concerts like that and besides, I don't think Weiss would be thrilled about that option."

"Y-Yeah what Ren said, I don't think Weiss would want to listen to that type of music."

"Mmmm you're right. Now what else does Atlas have to offer?" Leaving Nora to ponder away with her thoughts. The others all huddled around each other in a tight group formation.

"While we leave Nora to her devices." Looking over his shoulder to make sure that she didn't hear him, Jaune turned his attention back to the other boys. "If this is actually happening then we need to discuss clothing options here."

"Well, this is Weiss we're talking about; the girl who is always dressed formally for any occasion. Let's see here, since it's the first date. We need to ensure that Jaune is dressed, presented and smells nicely. Also we need to think about the colour scheme here…Do you have any idea Oscar?"

"Ummm, I don't sorry but I can always ask Ruby over in their dorm. Surely she would know what colour would suit the both of them." The sudden idea lit up the dark-skinned farmboy/wizard's face.

"An excellent idea Oscar, the girls would know better what to do."

"Wait wait just one second here. What do you mean the 'girls would know'. Is there something going on here?" It was starting to dawn on him that maybe, both teams might've had this idea planned out for quite some time.

"I got it!" The three of them all turned over to Nora who had the massive grin ever imagined on her face. "There is no way you could mess this up Jaune; our loveable dork of a leader. A dinner date is the ideal first date ever!"

"Mmmmm, she does have a point, the first date is always the hardest as you both want to ensure that nothing goes wrong. Plus that it's the safest option available for all of us. Alright Oscar, go and tell team RWBY about our idea and oh, don't forget to ask about colours."

Scurrying to his feet, rushed towards the door but not before giving a response of some kind. "I'm on it Ren."

"Hehehehe, it's time to play dress up. Get ready Jaune, you're in for a treat I dare say."

"What Nora no no no noooooo!" Specating from the sidelines, Ren shook his head in amusement as Jaune was subjected again to dress up with girls.

"So are you fine now Ice Queen?"

"Please don't call me that Yang."

Patting her back, Yang left her hand resting there. The girls had now shifted positions, Weiss and Yang sitting on her bed. Ruby was standing off to the side, nodding along to whenever Yang said anything meaningful and Blake had taken the only chair in the room.

"How do I prepare myself for this? To be honest, I had always longed for this day to finally come in fruition but it finally dawned on me that Jaune and I are so different...I'm afraid that I will somehow ruin what we have together."

"Awww Weiss, you're not going to ruin this. You want to know why? It's Jaune we're talking about remember, the boy who didn't give you up Beacon for quite some time." With a gleeful expression on her face, Ruby gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks Ruby, maybe you're right." Wiping her eyes, the girls noticed that a small blush had appeared on her face.

Knock knock knock

Confused by who was at the door, Blake got up and opened up the door, to only be met with an Oscar.

"Oscar? What are you doing here?"

"Hi Blake, ummm, do you mind if I can come in?"

"Of course, hang on for one second." Moving out of his move, Blake allowed him to enter their dorm room. Once he entered, he was met with even more confused glares from Ruby, Yang and Weiss.

"Ummm hi, Ren sent me here." Clearing the air, he tried his best to not look awkward but failed miserably.

"What does Ren want? We're still trying to figure stuff with Weiss." Yang asked, even though both teams were respectively dealing with lovebird, it was still too early for a decision to be made.

"Oh about that, Nora managed to figure it out already. Ren sent me here to ask about umm, something about what colour Jaune should wear for tonight."

Silence engulfed the room, looking over to each girl. He was starting to get nervous at their baffled expression.

"Sorry Oscar, but did you just say Nora figured it out?" Breaking the ice, Weiss asked the most obvious question.

"Yeah, we left her to her own device and she did it. So about my questi-"

"Hang on farmboy. Your question can wait just one sec. I got to know, what did Nora come up with?" Getting up from the bed, Yang grabbed hold of the boy and yanked him towards her.

"Wha- Yang!"

"Ahhh Yang stop it!" Grabbing hold of the other side of Oscar, Ruby and Yang were engaged in a tug of war. Each side not letting up until they gained what they wanted.

Blake and Weiss both sigh as they watch this petty struggle between the two sisters.

"Yang let go of him."

"No, you let go."

"Ahhhh, someone please help me." Oscar pleaded, what turned out to be a simple mission, had turned into a complete disaster.

Yang, Ruby. I think Oscar has already had enough, now why don't you both let go of him." Oscar promised himself that he would make it up to Blake as both sisters finally released him from their grip. Said sisters were now sheepishly standing off on either side of him, casting their eyes anywhere but not him.

"So Oscar, back to your original question." Weiss asked with a chill in her voice. "What exactly do you mean about colours and Jaune for tonight?"

He never felt so pressure in his whole life as he could feel the bearing gazes of all four girls upon him. Gulping he continued on, despite his nervousness building up on him.

"W-Well you see, we weren't sure how Jaune should dress up nicely for tonight, so he sent me to ask Ruby what she thought Weiss might wear instead."

"Ahhhh!"

"Ruby no, you're playing dress up with me."

"B-But Weiss!"

"Yeah Weiss, it's fair if you only let Ruby have all the fun. I'll let you know, I'm the perfect person when it comes to stuff like this."

While the two sisters plus Weiss start to argue with each other over her choice of clothing. Oscar looked over to Blake who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Oooo I know, how about something red. That is a good choice."

"Ruby, red is your colour not mine. I can't imagine myself in red and besides, it doesn't go with my hair." An annoyed look on her face, Weiss crossed her arms against her chest at the ridiculous idea that came from her partner.

"Nah Rubaby, we need to think big here." Brushing off Ruby's idea with ease, Yang places a hand on her chin as she contemplates Weiss' figure. Growing self conscious of her body, she shielded her body to the side. Doing her best to hide her dignity.

"Ahhh Weiss, there is nothing to be afraid of." Coming closer to her, Yang offered a hand in support. Which Weiss took swiftly. "There is nothing to be afraid of, Jaune will still find you perfect no matter what."

"I know but, what if he doesn't. I mean, I know his semblance activated because of me but-"

"Nope."

"Nope?" Tilting her head to the side in confusion, Weiss was caught off guard by Ruby's comment.

"Hmmm, Jaune will still find you perfect no matter what. You know that he doesn't care for those sort of things Weiss. All he does care about is how you define yourself as a person."

"I agree with Ruby. Weiss, you need to trust yourself with this, Jaune isn't going to ditch you because of your looks. You already know what his true feelings are and he knows yours. This should be enough to satisfy your jitterbugs." Blake said, showing a smile towards the distressed snow pea.

"Thanks Blake and thank you Ruby for that."

"Hey! What about my thank you?" Yang questioned, wearing a fake look of shock on her face.

"Mmm, you're already enough trouble for all of us to handle."

Weiss took in the pleasure of watching Yang's face changed dramatically for a second before it reverted to her stupid grin. A grin that was enough for her to let loose a giggle.

"Oscar." Weiss said to the boy, who was making his way for the exit.

"Y-Yes Weiss?"

"Tell Jaune I'll be wearing a mix of white and blue for tonight." Giggling at how the boy reacted, Weiss found the whole situation rather amusing now she could think more clearly now.

"You got it Weiss, well I'll see you all later and also, it's going to be a dinner date." Giving a small wave Oscar exited the room and headed back to others. Now that he thought of it, he wondered how Jaune was fairing by himself.

"Nora wait!" Wrestling against Nora was never a good idea but at the moment, his whole life was at stake. Because the orange hair girl was trying her best to tie Jaune up so she could experiment with him. "Ahhh Ren, why aren't you helping!"

"Stay still Jaune, how am I supposed to ensure you look your best for tonight? Now sit still just for one minute."

"Once Nora gets like this, there is no stopping her Jaune."

"Oh great thanks guys, you're very helpful right now."

Opening the door to their dorm room, Oscar peeked his head around the corner to only be met with the strangest sight ever. "Hey guys, umm, what's happening here?"

"Oscar thank Brothers you're here, quick help me get Nora off of me now." Shouting from across the room with a tangled Nora in hand.

"Okay...I'm just going to sit this one out if you don't mind."

"What? Oscar! No please help."

"Ahahaha Jaune, gotcha!" Moving forward with her left foot, that caused Jaune to be off balance. Leaving him to be subjected to be the loser of the bout.

"Oscar, did you find out about the colours?" Rena asked, while sorting through their closet for anything pleasurable that Jaune could pull off.

"Yep, apparently Weiss is going to keep it simple and use blue and white." Nodding his head, he was completely ignorant to Jaune desperately calling out his name.

"Okay, Jaune. Let's see what we're dealing with. Mmmm, okay we need to style your hair, it looks good but we want to dress to impress here." Moving her hands around his body lifting up his arms and legs. She carefully studied the prime specimen in front of her, lost in her own train of thoughts.

"So, what do you think Nora? Should we go red and white or maybe yellow and red?"

"I dunno know Ren, Jaune keeps mixing colour and I can't tell what would suit him better, especially with his hair." With her hand rubbing the bottom of her chin, Nora stared into the depths of Jaune's soul. Making him very uncomfortable; like a spectral penetrating his body and leaving chills.

"Ummm, how yellow and white? It's the colour of Crocea Mors and maybe a hint of bronze somewhere as well to complete the look." Giving his opinion, he was not expecting for Nora to shout in excitement.

"Ahhh Oscar, you're a genius!"

"Ahhhhh." Suddenly finding himself in her tight vice like grip, Oscar was subjected to having to twirl around the room.

"An excellent idea Oscar, now what do we have in terms of white and yellow?" Ren mumbles to himself, digging in deeper through the clothes.

"Guys guys, it's okay alright. I already got some idea in mind for-"

"Nonsense. Now sit back and relax as team 'NRO' take over for you, oh fearless leader." Advancing on the bound boy, Nora was rubbing her hands together in excitement. Finally receiving the chance to play around with Jaune.

"Brothers kill me now please."

After two hours of preparation, Weiss was studying herself in the mirror. Yang and Ruby made the decision to let down her hair and have neatly combed it. Making it look flawless, no knots or looking messy. Holding it together at the front, Weiss had dorn a tiara. Her dress choice was fairly easy, a long overflowing dress that reached to the end of her ankles.

Starting with white from the bottom to all the way to her waist line, a blue stripe separated the two sections of the dress. From upwards, patterns of snowflakes littered around the dress, with a blue background and standing out in white. Her arms were a mix of blue and white running down to her hands. Evenly separated to show white on one and blue on the other.

Finishing off her looks, Blake had suggested a necklace of some thought that went well with her dress. Rummaging through her belongings, she managed to find an old necklace that Winter had given to her before she left for the military. Made of silver, in the middle of it, there held a gemstone made out of blue and white.

Smiling at how her sister would be proud of how she looked, well in her own way Weiss thought. Giggling at that ridiculous that thought was, she exited the bathroom. To where her awaiting teammates would be the judges of how she looked.

"My, my, my Weiss, I think we did a pretty good job if I do say so myself. Isn't that right Ruby."

Shaking her head in agreement, Ruby was at a total loss of words as Weiss seemed to look like a princess from a fairy tale.

"That necklace does suit you Weiss, it goes nicely with your dress and as well as your tiara." Smiling along, Blake was proud of how Weiss turned out to be in the end.

"Thank you for that guys." Never would she have thought that the girls in front of her, would've become a family to her. Touching the necklace and feeling the coldness of it, she played around with it, thinking of how she would really impress Jaune once he arrived.

"Alright ladies" Clapping her hands together, bringing Weiss out of her thoughts, Yang looked at each one of them with a hidden motive behind it. "Now that we've received the chance to admire Weiss firsthand. It's our sole responsibility to ensure that when Jaune arrives, that whatever he's wearing. They both compliment each other to a certain degree."

"Yeah!"

"We don't wait too long, because I can hear him coming down the hallway now." Cloying smiling as the increasing noise of footsteps echoed from outside the room. They all turned to the door with many different expressions.

Weiss was calm on the outside but inside, she was a nervous wreck. Ruby had stars in her eyes as she couldn't stop fidgeting around, Yang was leaning back on the bed ladder with a sly grin directed towards Weiss and Blake didn't show any emotions whatsoever but her ears were perked up.

The footsteps suddenly halted and were soon replaced with a hefty knock on the door.

"Come on Weiss, it's time to meet your prince charming." Shoving her towards the door, Yang was way too happy about all of this.

"Ahhhh, Yang wait." Subjected to the girl's strength, Weiss soon found herself in front of the door, the only barrier separating between her and Jaune. Taking in one deep breath, she slowly opened the door and was met with the most unexpected sight ever.

Standing out there, Jaune had a white suit with a light shade of yellow scattered across his arms. A yellow stripe similar to hers, separating his lower body from his upper body and finishing off his looks; a badge pinned to the right hand side of his body, depicting his family's insignia.

Her eyes traced upwards and she was impressed by how his short spiky hair was neatly combed and his face was clean shaved.

Jaune on the other hand was at a complete loss of words. The girl in front of him couldn't be associated with Weiss but he knew better. She was a literal princess brought out of a fairy tale and he couldn't help but to feel like the Brothers had granted him the most precious creation ever.

"Ahhhh Weiss you look so pretty!" Weiss was brought out of her trance as a wild Nora had appeared from behind him. Ren and Oscar were also quick on their heels, with a proud face.

"You look very nice Weiss, I hope you appreciate our efforts in how Jaune looks tonight." Ren said, brushing Jaune's shoulder for any uneveniness.

"Damn Jaune, looking very slick tonight. Very nice if I do say so myself." Nodding her head in approval, Yang was proud of team ORNJ's hard work. "Well the night is wasted if you're both going to stay here all night. Come on you two, have fun and remember to be back before midnight."

"Y-Yang! Stop it!" Stamping her foot down, she looked away from the group to hide her ever growing blush.

"Hehehe, so, ummm. Sure we get going Weiss?" Stretching out his hand, she took it eagerly and they both left the room with a cheer of triumph from the other members.

"I hate them you know."

"Sure you do, just like how you used to hate me." Chuckling at how his girlfriend was acting, he was amused at how easily she flustered she got.

"Hey!" Elbowing him in the ribs, she huffed and looked away from him. Annoyed at how he found this very amusing.

"Ahhh, it's okay Weiss. Tonight is about us now, let's not have them ruin our fun." He gently squeezed her hand, while cooing at the angry teenager.

Feeling the warmth that radiated from his hand, she blushed at the thought that they would be alone for the next few hours. Just the two of them enjoying what the night had in store for them. "Okay, lead the way my white knight."

Smiling, he took the lead and they soon found themselves outside of the academy. The cold air would've sent shivers down their spines but, they were both too focused on each other to even notice it. The night sky was illuminated with many bright stars, allowing her dress to shine out; thanks to her team's ingenious idea of implementing blue and white dust into it.

Amazed by how she glowed in the night sky, he was too shocked for words which she took as a compliment. Deciding that it was better to not say anything in case he said something stupid.

He took the lead and they found themselves heading down the main street, passing through many different stores along the way. All usually filled with rich people, dressed up for the occasion.

Now that he had the chance to gather his thoughts properly. He turned his head over to hers, he said. "Wow Weiss, you are stunning. You're like a literal princess."

She was glad that dress had the intended effect on him. Content with his reaction, she leaned in and planted a short kiss on his cheek Giggling when it was his turn to be flustered.

"So what have you got planned? Ruby told me that you had something planned for tonight." Fluttering her eyelids flirtatious, she moved his hand closer to her body. Letting their body come into contact with each other.

"Well thanks to Nora, we managed to find a nice restaurant. Fancy but not too expensive at the same time, saving me from wasting all my lien."

"But I could pay for whatever we want." Confused at how Jaune was frugal to his money as she could spare whatever expense they both wanted.

"No Weiss, it's not about that. It's more about…..It's more polite for us men to pay the bill, rather than having you waste your money."

Breaking off his grip, she stood in front of him. A hand on her waist and tapping her heels rapidly in annoyance. "You know I'm perfectly capable of handling whatever expenses I wish and I think that it's a rather stupid idea if you have to pay for both of our meals Jaune Arc."

"Hehehe, well it makes me seem more chivalrous, rather than the goofball I am."

Shaking her head in response, with a slight frown on her face. "You don't have anything to prove tonight, you want to know why? I fell in love with the goofball you are, the man who strives to protect the people around him and you're different from the past suitors who went after me for my name and money. You, Jaune Arc, are nothing like those pigs and that is why I love you."

Huffing heavily, she finally let go of her frustration of how he was striving to become someone else when the perfect man she wanted was standing right in front of her. Deep inside, she was secretly glad that she poured her heart to his ears alone. Because if the others found out about this, then they will stop teasing her for it. Especially Yang Xiao Long.

Taken back, she felt a set of lips brushed against hers. Stunned at first, she proceeded to deepen the kiss. Closing her eyes and letting her body do all the work. She felt connected to the boy she loves the most in all of Remnant.

"Mmmm, Weiss. Come on, let off. We can't spend the whole night just kissing. Mmmm."

"Mmmm, I don't see why not and I don't see you letting up either."

Gently pushing the girl away, they both grasp for air. Their eyes hungrily met each other but it took all their restraint to not continue where they left off.

"Let's eat first and then we can continue this later."

"Mmmmm, okay but you have to promise me later. On an Arc's word no less." Pointing to his chest, she gave a coy smile before latching onto his arm this time.

"I promise on an Arc's word. Weiss Schnee, that we will continue where we left off later." Grinning at her, he was lost in pleasure as the feeling of having Weiss locked onto his arm felt.

Walking for another ten minutes in total silence as Weiss was latched onto his arm. They finally arrived at Polar De Ice, where their dinner for the night awaited them.


	4. First Date part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. The second part of our little date between Jaune and Weiss plus an additional two characters.

Standing out in front of the restaurant, Weiss was impressed by the selection of their choice of dining. The decorations were at acceptable level to be considered fancy, the layout was nicely spread out to accommodate a wide number of guests and the staff members were polite and polished finely.

"Hello, how may I help you tonight?" The host asked as they both walked up to the front door.

"Ah hello, the table for Arc?"

"Arc, Arc, Arc. Ahh there it is, hello Mr Arc and Miss Schnee! What a pleasant surprise."

"Greetings."

"Well if you two please follow me, I will guide you to your tables for tonight." Gathering a set of menus, the host ushered them inside the building.

Once inside, they were both impressed by the sheer amount of decoration the owner of this establishment had set up.

"As by your request Mr Arc, we have reserved a table on the second floor for your pleasure. It has a much more elegant style than we currently have on the first floor but I ensure you. You will find it very unique as the owner has spent the last year on that project." Providing a brief summary of the second floor. Jaune and Weiss were listening very intently to their host, that they failed to sense the pair of eyes that seemed to follow them as they went upstairs.

"Hahahaha, and here I thought tonight was going to be boring." Laughing loudly, Qrow couldn't help it as he watched the shocked expression on Winter's face.

"If you don't hold your tongue than I will gladly remove it for you." Angered beyond words, she was at a complete loss for words at seeing her sister and the Arc boy all dressed up nicely for the evening.

Yes, Weiss did mention that she was pursuing a relationship with the Arc boy. Jaune to be more specified, but to see them together, hand in hand was something else entirely.

"You already tried that back at Beacon and you lost if I recall and if I recall, you're the one who helped them get that floor." Checking his fingertips, Qrow was aware of the murderous intent radiating off the Atlas specialist but he didn't care.

"Nevertheless, I unfortunately have about two more hours left of this supposed 'bonding' with you and I do wish you will stop being a pain, Qrow."

"Sure, I don't care."

Gritting her teeth was all she managed to do, before she completely lost control.

"I must inquire Weiss about how Jaune is treating and ensure that he is treating my sister with the proper respect she deserves."

The upstairs accommodation was a sight to behold, despite going to many restaurants in her lifetime. The host wasn't wrong as this must've cost them a fortune to renovate. Long beautiful blue curtains grace the windows, sleek marble floor and to top it all off; the centre piece for the entire room. There stood a statue of Remnant with the two Brothers on either side.

"Wow."

"Impressive isn't it, when we first revealed this to the public. We had an influx of customers of never before. We were booked out for weeks and we're still receiving reservations till this day."

"Wait, if you were receiving reservations then, how did we manage to get one in than. Surely there must've been a long list of people." Curiously looking at the host, Weiss was surprised to say the least that the both of them had managed to book a table on this floor.

Smiling, the host ushered them into their seats. One near the window showcasing a spectacular view of the street below them. "Why yes Miss Schnee, you are correct with your assumption. However as it had turned out, one of the guests who had booked for this evening was sadly caught up in their business and canceled their reservation."

"Then how did I manage to book this floor for tonight?" Furrowing his brows together, Jaune looked over to the host and then to Weiss.

"As it turned out, we already have another Miss Schnee gracing our fine establishment tonight and she had overheard the phone call with another one of our hosts attending for Mr Arc. She questioned about it and in the end, she managed to provide some funding for our fine establishment, if we had allowed Mr Arc the second floor." Bowing his head, he set out the table as required of him.

"Very well I shall leave you two at it, another member will facilitate your order." He said, bowing once again and leaving the two in total silence.

"Huh, I would have never guessed we were that lucky, aye Weiss. Weiss?" Titling his head slightly, he had noticed the scrunched up look his girlfriend was pulling off. "Is everything okay?"

"...He said another Miss Schnee..."

"Is that a bad thing?" Drawing out the last word, he was starting to get nervous by how Weiss was acting.

"That can't be right, how could she be here tonight. There is no proper explanation of how we both have chosen the same restaurant."

"Okay, this is getting bad. The last time she was mumbling to herself, was the morning after everyone had walked on us. What did she mean by another Schnee? The only other Schnee I know…Oh."

It finally dawned on him, that it was Winter who their host had referred to. The only person who Weiss desperately looked up to for approval and she apparently got them this booking for the night.

"So...Winter. A lovely season if I do say so myself. Hehehe."

"Oh shut up you, this is no time for joking around." Never has he felt even more terrified of Weiss than he did now. "Sorry, that was out of line, even for me."

"Hey hey, there is nothing to apologise for, come on now. What's troubling your mind?" Reaching across the table, he took her hands in his and gently stroked them with his thumbs

"It's just that, I'm afraid of how Winter truly feels about the both of us. Does she think I'm ready for this sort of commitment or does she think you're not up to her standards for a man. A man that wishes to court your younger sister."

Weiss was slowly descending into madness with her over evaluation, Jaune tried squeezing her hand to get her to stop but it was to no avail. Never had he seen Weiss this stressed before when it came to her family. Sure she had briefly mentioned them, both at Beacon and Haven. There, the whole team learnt of her difficulties growing up in a household like that and it broke their hearts to finally hear the truth.

He knew that he didn't want Weiss didn't want to be locked into that lifestyle ever again but because they travelled to Atlas, it had really opened a fresh can of worms for Weiss. Team RWBY had told them to keep a close eye on her, ever since meeting her father face to face for the first time. Everything she had described of the man was true; a vile, vicious and heartless father.

"Winter is the only person in my family that I stay in contact with, oh Oum. How is she going to react now that she knows about us?" Weiss was full on panicking and it didn't help that their waiter had chosen the exact time to ask for selection.

Said waiter had beaten a hasty retreat after dodging a cup thrown at him.

"Weiss, look at me." She stared right into his eyes. "I already think Winter knew of us, I think that was why she used her influence to help set this up as well. Besides, I highly doubt I'll have any chances against your sister if she decided to make a move against me."

Hopefully he thought that would be enough to crack through the barrier she placed up.

"I hate this game of emotions we play." Sniffling, she managed to crack a coy smile, before leaning in and planting a quick kiss on him.

"I know."

Staring into each other's eyes longingly, they didn't sense the additional presence on the same floor as them. A woman with short white hair and a smug looking hunter.

"See Winter, I told you there was nothing to be worried about."

"Be quiet, Qrow." She hissed, never did ever think she would succumb to childish actions, like spying on her little sister.

"So what do you think? Is Jaune up to your standards now?" Crossing his arms together, Qrow still had a smug look on his face. She wondered what goes through his mind at times.

"I will admit, Jaune has exceeded every aspect of my expectations." Her demeanor broke down as a hint of a smile cracked. It didn't last long however as her cold attitude replaced it soon after. "However, I must judge him face to face if he is the right one for Weiss."

"Chill down Ice Queen, let the kids have their fun for the night. Besides I don't like how Ruby and Yang put me up to this."

She was about to reply about his absurd comment, when all of a sudden.

"Winter?"

"Qrow?"

Eyes widened, they both turned around to the couple to see they had mirrored their own expression.

"Shit, I don't have enough energy to deal with this. All yours Winter." Flabbergasted, Winter watched as Qrow sulked downstairs. Leaving her all alone with her sister who was too shocked to utter a single word.

"Greetings Weiss and hello to you Jaune." With no other choice, Winter strided up towards them with her head held up high. "I hope you're enjoying the evening so far."

"W-Winter I-I."

"We are loving every single second of it." Jaune replied. He was secretly grateful by learning that the woman in front of him, had helped with the final arrangement.

"I see, well I do hope to hear more about it tomorrow Weiss." He couldn't help but squirmed in his seat as she made eye contact with him. "If you excuse me."

Once he was sure Winter was out of eyeshot, he exhaled a deep breath. Mentally exhausted as he felt the overbearing presence descend upon him. He couldn't comprehend how anyone could still bear it at all, then he thought about it and remembered how Terra sort of looked exhausted after meeting his parents and siblings.

A set of footprints rang across the room, as their waiter returned with a rather timid expression. "Ummm, have you decided on your order for the night?"

"I'll take the Creamy Parmesan Garlic Mushroom Chicken dish please." He said as he untangled their hands together so they ordered their meals for the night.

"And I'll take the Seafood Linguine, plus a bottle of champagne to accompany them please."

Quickly scribbling their order on his notepad. The waiter then took both of their menus once he had finished. "Your order won't take too long." Bowing his head, he then descended down the stairs.

"Whew, I think that went rather well. Don't you think Weiss?" Placing his right hand upon his forehead, Jaune was utterly exhausted for the night and yet he still had three more hours until the night was officially over.

"Mmmm, I suppose so. I just wish Winter had arrived when she did." He could tell his girlfriend was annoyed by the sudden appearance of her sister spying on them. Well her and Qrow.

"It's okay Weiss, come on. I promised on an Arc's word that after dinner we'll continue where we left off."

That got a pleasant reaction from her. Smiling back at him, she started to play around the top bit of her dress. Revealing bits of her pale neck at him, a playful expression on her face.

It was at that moment their waiter had chosen the exact time to return with two wine glasses and the bottle of champagne. He had almost dropped one of the glasses when a powerful shirek from Weiss interrupted his concentration.

"Miss, are you alright?" Luckily for her, he was oblivious to the events that had just transpired.

"Y-Yes, I'm perfectly fine, thank you for asking." Ignoring the snicker from across the table, she hastily rearranged her outfit. Thanking the Brothers that the waiter didn't notice anything of the unusual.

Nodding his head, he poured the bottle. Filling both glasses to the brim. "Enjoy the champagne."

"Thanks, we will." Jaune replied for her, sensing the embarrassment stemming from her body.

"I can't believe I did that and in such a public place." She muttered, her eyes staring at the plate in front of her. Blinking her eyes rapidly as she lost all sense of the surrounding around her.

"Weiss, don't worry about it too much. I kinda liked it when you did that."

Her eyes widened, he liked how crude she was behaving. Were all boys like that when their girlfriends did stuff like that?

"Well Jaune Arc." He straightened his posture when he heard his name. The serious tone of her voice alerted him that he was entering dangerous water.

"Yes Weiss?" He nervously stuttered out.

"Just you wait later, I don't think I want to spend the night in my dorm after this."

has shut down. Rebooting system.

Biting down on her bottom lip, she struggled not to let out a snicker as he watched his face crumble. His eyes blinked rapidly just as she did earlier, his head tilted down as his brain rebooted.

Taking a sip from her glass, her face beams as he greedily had a swig from his glass.

"W-What...Just happened."

"Hehehehe, you dunce." Giggling uncontrollably, Weiss couldn't help but feel proud of being the teasing one in the relationship again.

"I-I don't know what to say." He said, being caught off guard like that. Jaune had no idea what the proper reaction or answer would satisfy her. He didn't have to wait long, as her eyes seemingly told him to stop talking.

"Shush. I want to enjoy the rest of this dinner if you don't mind. We'll continue this after finishing."

He was about to reply, however it seems like the waiter had other ideas as he brought out their food.

"Here we are, one Creamy Parmesan Garlic Mushroom Chicken and a Seafood Linguine. I hope you enjoy your meal for this evening."

Politely smiling, Weiss nodded her head to him. Jaune on the other hand just stared at the waiter, shaking his head to clear his thoughts as well. Smiling back at them both, the waiter left the young couple as they enjoyed their meal.

Time passed quickly as they engaged in light conversation, most of them were Jaune explaining how he managed to live with seven sisters. Weiss listened intensively, wishing for a family where there was happiness and love spread around them unlike hers; cold, dismissive and lonely.

By the time they had finished their meal, it was already ten o'clock. Only two more hours until the date officially came to end.

The more time they have spent together, the sadder it got when their free time was coming to end. Hunters and huntresses like them, have a duty to uphold and sacrificing time with each other, was evidently the price they had to pay.

Returning once again, their waiter collected their finished plates and glasses but, not before placing the check for their check of their meal. "Payment is done by the front door."

Reaching over for the check, his right hand bumped against another hand. Looking up, he saw the same baffled emotion evident on her face. Laughing nervously, they both pulled back their hands.

Weiss looked down at the ground, tucking a loose strand behind her ear. A nervous smile on her face.

Jaune was looking off into the window, whistling softly with one of his hands behind his head.

"Hehe, I thought we agreed that you didn't have to pay for everything tonight."

"Well I wasn't but I didn't expect your hand reaching for the check as well."

Silence occurred between the couple before a brief giggle erupted from their mouths. Brightening up the once awkward atmosphere.

"Well then my knight, how much does the check say?"

Receiving permission to handle the check, he reached over to the side of the table where it laid. Carrying it back over to him, he skimmed through and saw that the total equalled up to 1,456 lien.

Eyes widened as he quickly remembered that he only had about 600 lien, not even enough to cover half of the total.

"Jaune is everything okay?"

This was bad he thought to himself, if he couldn't even cover half the check. Then what kind of a man is Jaune Arc, a striving protector of the innocent or a struggling hunter that was dating Weiss Schnee.

"Jaune." His shoulders ached as Weiss emphasized his name. "Exactly how much is the check?"

With a sheepish grin on display, he turned back around to see an annoyed Weiss. One of her eyebrows were arched up and her arms were crossed.

"Oh the check, pffff, it's nothing to worry about."

"I won't ask nicely again Jaune Arc." He felt literal chills down his spine as a glyph was spinning on her hand. Creating a small ice field upon it, with the cold air directed towards his body.

"Okay okay, fine you win." With a smug look, she disable the glyph and held her hands on top of each other with a smile he no doubt was useful when dealing with would be suitors. "The check comes to a total of 1,456 lien."

"I see and why exactly were you afraid to show me?" Another question after another, he sure wishes he wouldn't have to deal with this when the time finally came where he would have confrontation with Winter.

"Well the trouble you see….I only have around 600 lien on me currently. Not even enough to cover half of the expenses of the night."

"Oh." Her features soften up, now understanding the reason behind his fears. Taking out on a date...Well it was actually their teammates who arranged this but that wasn't important at the moment.

Even if they had agreed to not worry about having to cover all the expenses for tonight, it had severely damaged his pride as he didn't have enough funds.

"Pay what you can and I'll pay the rest."

"What?"

"You heard me Jaune, I'll handle the rest of the expenses for the both of us. Just pay off what you can and we'll worry about it the next time we go out."

He couldn't believe it, he knew that Weiss was fine with the money side of things but to hear straight from her mouth was something else entirely.

"Wait are you sure?"

"Oh my Oum, how are you so dense? Yes it's fine, as your girlfriend it's okay." How he could so be dense at times was unbelievable, she thought. She had no problem with paying for their dinner for the night. "Come on, let's get going before I change my mind."

He didn't even have the chance to stand as he was violently dragged out of his seat. A tight grip on his arm as Weiss hung onto his body, creating quite an amusing scene for the staff members closing up the venue.

Fumbling around the floor, he wondered if this was the reason why his sisters chased away any potential girls back when he was younger. All for the sake that he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of everyone but here he was. Practically being dragged by an annoyed Weiss, across the floor, giving awkward smiles to any passing staff.

"Hello again Mr Arc, Miss Schnee." The same host from before greeted them on the way out. "Paying the check for the night?"

"Yes." Exhausted from taking the lead. Well if you could say that the ex-heiress of the SDC had used all her strength to drag a giant of a man, then yes you could say she was the leading one. "We'll be paying the check together."

"Excellent news then. Will you be paying first or shall Mr Arc?" Holding out the device, the total amount flashed repeatedly on the screen.

"I'll be paying with the current amount in my card." Hovering his card over the screen, it took only a second for a beep to indicated, money had just been transferred over. Watching the screen, they both saw that the amount was now reduced to 843 lien.

Following suit, Weiss held her card over the screen. The same beep noises accompanied it and the device showed that the check was fully paid off.

"On the behalf of the staff here tonight. We hope that you have enjoyed the evening and we hope to see you again soon."

"Thank you." Jaune said. Weiss on his side just nodded her head as she lent onto his body for support.

Upon exiting the building, the sudden cold Atlas air tickled their skin. Goosebumps formed along their skins. This only brought their bodies even closer than ever, attempting to warm each by the heat radiating from them.

"Brrrr, why is it so cold. Every single day I'm here, I start to understand why you left in the first place."

"Shuushhh yoouuuu." Shivering, she suddenly felt a warm jacket surround her petite body. Gently caressing the jacket, she noticed how Jaune was now out in the open with a long white sleeve shirt.

"You didn't h-have to do that you dunnnceee!"

"It's too late to argue Weiss, come on we better get back to the academy before the rest of them start to form a search party for us."

With a yelp, Weiss found herself in his arms as he carried her down the main street. Giving a quick prayer to the Brothers as the streets were deserted, saving her dignity intact but that still didn't mean she was embarrassed. Burying her head in his chest, she shook her head side to side. Muttering how much of a dunce he was.

Jaune took in the sight of his girlfriend complaining how much she despised him for his actions but made no effort to back down. Lifting his arms higher, he heard another yelp as she was surprised by the height shift. Looking down on her face, she was about to say something but his lips beat her to it.

Surprised at first but she melted into the moment. Wrapping her arms around his neck, they both greedily fought with dominance with their lips.

Jaune was the first one to break away, with great difficulties as Weiss wouldn't let up if he hadn't pushed a finger in her way.

"Wait until we get back, I have an Arc's word to keep up after all."

"Mmmm, of course my knight." She giggled. Weiss couldn't care less about the surroundings as she lost in those ocean blue eyes of his.

"Come on, we're not too far now. Hold off and then I'll be yours for the night."

Softly mewling into his neck, she restrained herself from going any further as they had finally arrived at the entrance of the academy.

Reaching for the door, with a Weiss in his arms. He was not expecting it to actually open and reveal every single member of their team.

"Ahhhh!"

"Ahhh!"

Dropping Weiss onto the ground, he shut the door back on them. Breathing heavily as the jump scare had taken all the breath from him.

"You dunce! Why did you drop me!" Weiss yelled at him as she got back up on her feet.

"Sorry, I panicked in the moment."

"Oi kids open the door, come on. I want to see your faces again because that was too funny to watch." Laughing from the other side of the door, Yang pounded the doors .

"Yang Xiao Long! I should've known that you would be behind this. Why can't you just leave us alone for at least two seconds."

"Why dear Ice Queen, my senses were tingling and I had to make sure that you two didn't have any funny ideas to end the night." She responded. "Wait why have you gone silent….Oh my Oum."

"I-It's nothing like that!"

"Weiss, as your partner I can't believe you would think like that."

"R-Ruby w-what, no that wasn't at all I was thinking of." Mortified how Ruby thought she had ulterior motives for the night.

"Oh my, fearless leader. You're so naughty." The doors barged opened as Nora marched her way to Jaune, pointing her finger at his chest. "But, don't worry. As a sacrifice Ren, Oscar and myself will stay at team RWBY's dorm and let you two have your fun."

Weiss wanted the ground to swallow her whole, Jaune just wanted the night to end already.

"Sorry Weiss, they're the ones who dragged me along with their shennagains." Offering a heartfelt apology, Weiss really appreciates Blake's neutral stance in all of this. "Don't forget to use protection if you are actually planning on doing that." And it was gone.

"Guys wait, that's not what we were planning...Guys! Jaune shouted out as they all started to leave. They all turned back to him, offering a massive grin and a thumbs up.

Feeling a weight wrapping around his body, he held onto her body as they stood outside in the cold. "Weiss, we get inside. Otherwise we'll get a cold by standing outside here."

"No."

"No?"

"Carry me, I don't feel like I can walk you dunce." Muttering to herself, she wasn't expecting to be lifted up from the ground and carried all the way to team ORNJ's dorm room. "I was kidding, you dolt, let me down this instant."

"Huh, I was upgraded from dunce to dolt. I'll take that." Slowly lowering her so she could jump out of his arms. He was caught off guard as she rammed her lips against his.

"Mmuuhhhmm."

Pushed back down on the bed, Weiss trapped his body as she hungrily kissed him. Breaking the contact, both teens were gasping for air.

"Weiss, wait stop. Are you sure you want this?" He asked. Even though he was excited, he didn't want to force her into doing something she wasn't ready for.

"I-I...I just want to make you happy."

"Shhhh, it's okay Weiss. There is nothing to prove, being with you is all I need to be happy."

Stroking her left cheek, the sight before him was magnificent. Weiss was shimming in the moon's light that had crept into the room.

"We don't have to do anything tonight, I will be waiting for when you think the time is right, Weiss." He said.

"Thank you Jaune." She smiled, tucking her head on top of his chest. "I love you dolt."

"Love you too Snow Angel." He replied. He thought she would have some snappy remark prepared but when he looked down. Weiss had drifted off to sleep.

Wrapping his arms around her body, he stayed awake for a couple more minutes before the fatigue kicked in. Letting his body drift into the realm of sleep.


	5. Party Prep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again. Another chapter. Everything should be updated to where the story is currently on very soon.

"Remind me again why we are doing this?" Being awoken by an enthusiastic Nora was never a good sign Jaune thought. It would normally end up with him taking over the consequences of the mischief she gets up to.

"Why Jaune, an excellent question but there is no time to explain. Get your lazy butt out of bed at this instance."

Groaning, he fumbled out of his bed. His eyes drooped slightly; his body hadn't fully woken up yet. Standing up, he looked over to Ren and Oscar; noticing that they had already started to dress themselves for the day.

Another quiet and relaxing day was granted to them by General Ironwood after their hard work for the week. He was looking forward to spending some more time with Weiss, since it was exactly one week ago; when they went on their first date but he remembered the promise they both made to their team, where they will spend time with their team instead.

To be awakened by Nora however, was definitely not on his list of things to do.

"You should obey her wishes if you don't want a repeat of Beacon." Ren said, finishing his top lace up. Oscar was halfway through with his jacket when he looked over to Nora and Jaune in confusion.

"Fine, fine. I'm up now." He smiled nervously, backing away from her as she narrowly glared at him. Honestly was it because he had promised his team that he would they bond this time or was it something more nefarious planned. "So what's the occasion anyway Nora? Is it because I promised you all that we would hang out this time?"

"Hahaha, no silly. Today is our one month anniversary of becoming fully licensed hunters." She laughed, placing her hands on her hips. "In order to fully celebrate this day, we as a team must have the best party ever!"

"Mmmm. That idea does sound fun but, how are we supposed to organise something like that, if we only have the whole day?" Ren pondered. Stroking his chin as he seems to be lost in thought.

The others set their glazes elsewhere, each to their own as they consider a solution to the problem they face.

"I think we should ask team RWBY or more specifically, Yang." Jaune said. Slinging his shirt over his head. "She does go clubbing a lot in her spare time. It makes sense to ask her for help on this."

"Way to go my fearless leader." Nora said, slapping his backside with a little too much strength he thought to himself as he stumbled forward.

"Yang is indeed the ideal choice when it comes to matters like this." Agreeing, Ren smiled as he offered a hand in support as Jaune stabilized himself. Giving the poor boy something to hold onto as all the air returned into his lungs.

"Alright, since Jaune has finished. What are we waiting for? Come on Oscar."

"N-Nora wait." He yelled out as she grabbed hold of him and raced down the hallway. Leaving Jaune and Ren in the room alone.

"Poor Oscar, I feel sorry for him."

"Agreed." Nodding his head, Ren looked at Jaune for confirmation that he was alright. Receiving a nod in return, he let go of his hand and opened the door for him.

"Thanks for that Ren." He said, smiling at his teammate.

"We should catch up with them, if we hope to see Oscar alive." Closing the door behind them, Ren started to jog after them.

Left behind, Jaune shook his head in amusement and wondered how Weiss was doing.

[~]

"Come on Weiss. You promised me that we would do something together today." Ruby whined. Weiss who just finished getting dressed was left with a whining partner while Blake and Yang were busy with their own thing. "Is it because of Jaune?"

"W-What! Ruby no, Jaune and I have nothing planned today and besides, we agreed to spend this day with our respective teams." Weiss exclaimed, shocked how little her partner thought of her. Yes she was in a relationship but that didn't mean she wouldn't spend some collective time with her team.

"Oh good, I thought he was finally stealing you away. Well I'm happy that we are spending this day together."

"Yo Ruby, don't be surprised if Jaune is at the door." Yang shouted out from across the room, suddenly interested in their little conversation.

"Stay out of this Yang. This has nothing to do with you." Weiss hissed. Something Blake found amusing to watch.

"Well well, Weiss and here I thought we were a team. Surely we should be allowed to be a part of this."

"Yang that is enough." Blake commanded. Stopping the blonde from retorting any further. "But seriously we haven't figured out what we should do as a team."

Blake made a solid point, here they were discussing their options and they still hadn't come up with anything. The only thing they had managed to do was provoke each other about their sister team.

Bump!

Weiss jumped at the sound of a hard object knocking against their door. She was grateful that she wasn't the only one who reacted, Ruby hid behind her back, Yang's eyes widened and Blake's ear perched up.

They all looked at each other, wondering what kind of object would create that much vibration but hadn't been able to force open their door.

A moan of pain from the other side of the door had changed their opinion. Not something but someone bumped against it. "Owwwww." It sounded masculine. "Nora, why did you use me as a battering ram?"

"Oops, sorry Oscar I kinda forgot you were with me."

Weiss wasn't even surprised to learn the identity of their visitors, of course it would involve Nora trying her best to force open any door she fancy. She kinda felt sorry for Oscar, who was normally the victim in most cases when those two were together.

"Well, I guess that answers the question." Yang chuckled as she went over and proceeded to open the door. Only to take a step back as Oscar literally fell onto the floor where she was just standing. "Oscar? You alright there buddy?"

"Yang, please. Why is it I'm always the victim whenever Nora is involved." He cried, not bothering to lift himself off the ground. Nora side stepped over his body with an awkward expression.

"Nora there you are...Don't tell me." Arriving upon the scene, Jaune had an annoyed look on his face which made him look like a dork in Weiss' eye. A cute dork she thought to herself.

"Nora, you know we have spoken about this. You can't replace Magnhild with Oscar." Ren said, a crestfell look on his face as he eyed said boy.

"But Ren, this time was an accident I swear." Shaking her hands in front, Nora defended herself against Ren and Jaune. Who were giving her amused looks, like they didn't believe her for a second.

"Hi Jaune, what are you guys doing here? Wait are you here to steal Weiss away from us again." Ruby accused him, her eyes narrowed.

"W-What? No no no, it's not like that."

"Ruby, I already told you. Jaune and I haven't got anything planned and we have agreed to spend time with our own teams."

"Then may I ask why team ORNJ have come to visit?" Blake asked, switching the subject before chaos erupted between the three of them.

"We're planning to have a party tonight!" Everyone's ears were not safe against the sudden outburst from Nora, who shouted with all her might. Shaking the very furniture of the room.

"What Nora means." Ren looked over to the said girl in question, an amused smile on his face. "We were hoping to ask for Yang's help with matters like this, as we don't know much of organising a party."

Yang chuckled, "Sweet. You came to the right person for the job, don't you worry. With me at the helm, this party is going to be the best one ever. Right, so what have you got planned so far. Come on I need the details if I have any idea how to sort this out."

"Well, so far. We have got nothing at all." Nora said, missing the obvious shocked look on Yang's face.

"We kinda just came up with this idea this morning and had to chase after Nora when she bolted to your room with Oscar." Jaune explained sheepishly.

A gasp from Ruby interrupted their thoughts as she zoomed over to her fellow leader. "You know what this means!"

"Ruby, even as your partner. I still have trouble understanding what goes through that mind of yours."

"No matter Weiss, but this is the perfect opportunity ever! Team RWBY and ORNJ are going to bond together!"

"Oh my Oum, that is...The perfect idea ever!" Nora screamed out, high fiving Ruby in the process. "Oh this is going to be the best time ever. Don't you agree Ren."

"It does have merit and it should help us control your energy levels."

"W-WHAT, REN! How dare you say something like that. Come here."

Dodging out of the way, Ren had unfortunately placed Jaune in the way of a pouncing Nora. Who tumbled into him, knocking all the air in his lungs.

"Oww, why did you move Ren?"

"My apologies Jaune, I didn't mean for you to take my place."

Climbing onto her feet, Nora looked at Ren with disapproval as she didn't expect him to move. Jaune on the other hand shook his head as he was helped back onto his feet from Weiss.

"Why must you be so heavy." Grunting, as she used all her strength to pull the 6'4 boy up. "I swear Jaune Arc either your height is playing a factor or you're much stronger last time I checked…" Her words trailed off as she remembered that both collective teams were all presented in the room. Damn her tratious mouth.

"Ewww Weiss, I didn't need to know about that." Shutting her eyes, Ruby frantically shook her hands to ward off the thoughts that had invaded her mind.

"Gonna agree with my sister here Weiss, that was definitely something you didn't need to share with the class." Nodding along. Yang had a look of mischief on her face.

"S-Shut it you dolts. I-It's nothing like that." Beet red, Weiss used the closest thing near her to hide away in shame. Coincidentally, the only closest object was Jaune, who just stood awkwardly as he felt many eyes bore upon him.

"I believe Jaune and Weiss are embarrassed enough as they are already. Why don't we go down into Mantle and see if we can find the supplies we need for tonight." She was thankful it was Blake again who came to her aid. Well her and Jaune's aid but more solely hers.

"Alright team ORNJ, prepare to receive the knowledge of organising the sickest party ever." Pumping with energy, Yang led the way with Nora and Oscar following closely behind. Ruby, Blake were soon to follow and Ren offered a raised eyebrow at the couple in the group, before he proceeded to tail along.

"Stupid mouth, why does it like to talk so much." She mumbled into his back, her arms wrapped around his body for support.

"Ah come on Weiss, it's not the worst thing that you could've said. Besides I knew that you really admired my muscles but not that much." Shifting his body around, he placed his hands onto her shoulders as he rested his chin on top of her hair. "We should get going before they leave us behind and I really don't want them to think of weird stuff when we're left alone."

"I swear I need to disappear off the face of Remnant before I die from embarrassment." She said profoundly, breaking their embrace. "Well shouldn't it be the knight who leads the way for her princess?"

Stretching out her hand in response, hinting for him to take the lead. She was beginning to become frustrated by the lack of a response until she heard him chuckling. "What? What's so funny Jaune?" She asked, curious because he was reacting in a way she would've never imagined.

"It's just, I never expected you to actually admit yourself as a princess for once."

"What are you trying to imply about Jaune Arc?" The accusation in her voice hinted he was traversing along a dangerous road. A route that could end up with him barring any sort of punishment; she would inflict on him.

"H-Hey wait one sec Weiss, I'm not implying anything at the moment. L-Let's get going shall we?" Quickly taking her arm in his, he squirmed under her furious gaze. Hoping that would calm her fury a bit.

"We'll be talking about this later, Jaune but for now." She paused for dramatic effect or she thought, but to Jaune it seemed like she was already deciding his punishment later. "I shall accept your simple act of courtesy. Now chop, chop or we will never catch up with the group." She said in formal dialect, Benefiting a princess he thought.

Arm interlocked, they made their way through the academy. Even though the rest of their team had left them behind long ago, they didn't rush after them but instead took joy in each other's comfort.

[~]

"Hurry up Ren. There are so many decorations we need to buy!" Running ahead of the group, Nora was in total bliss as she ran to different sections of the store. Ren didn't show any emotion but everyone could tell he was dreading what would happen if she was left to her own device.

The store was rather simple, located in one of the many different sections for commerce in Mantle. It was attracting a steady amount of customers, the building itself wasn't that special at all; the condition was worn down but that didn't seem to affect the store itself in any way. The owners were lovely;; always welcoming and polite to who ever entered.

Weiss admired how despite their current circumstance, they still managed to stay afloat and radiated a positive attitude. A trait she wished to inherit if she was going to reform the SDC towards a better path.

"Alright, we can leave Nora and Ren to handle the decorations. Let's all focus on the food and drink part." Rubbing her hands in anticipation, Yang directed the group towards the food section.

"Ahhhhh! There are so many cookie flavours!"

"Be quiet you dolt! Otherwise we'll be kicked out." Weiss berated.

"Sorry Weiss."

"Hahaha it's okay dear sis, take as many as you want. This is for the party after…" Yang never got the chance to finish as Ruby was taking all the flavours available. "She'll be happy tonight, isn't that right Blake...Blake?" Surprised at the sudden disappearance of her partner. She looked dainty around before Jaune coughed and nodded his head towards the seafood section.

Blake had stars in her eyes as she scanned the range of fish available.

"I'll handle her, can you two take charge please." Yang said weakly as she went after her partner before all hell broke loose.

"Well that just leaves myself, you and Oscar." Weiss said. "I still don't understand how you all can be so excited about this. It seems so...trivial."

"Weiss you don't understand, a party is a time to let loose and relax with each other." Turning around to face her. "Jaune can back me up, can't you Jaune?" Oscar said.

"Yeah. Don't worry Weiss, it'll be fun. A time where we can all unwind and destress from our duties."

"B-But...I suppose you make a valid argument." She said weakly. "Ahhhh! S-Stop it you dunce!" Jaune had wrapped his arms behind her body, rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. All in a public place, in front of so many people. Something she was not ready to deal with just yet.

But the thought of it in the future where Salem was defeated and they could all live peaceful lives. A time where she and Jaune could be together and not worry about the fate of the world.

"-Weiss?" Blinking her eyes, Weiss looked over to see Jaune had a look of concern on his face. "I asked if you were okay? It looked like you were spacing out there."

"Huh? I'm fine. I was just thinking to myself, so what have you two chosen so far?"

"We got chips, chocolate bars, Oscar went and found some sauce to dip in, we have some different kinds of soft drinks-" Listing off the items they had collected, Weiss listened on, making sure they had enough for the whole group.

"-then after that we should check up on the others especially Nora. Because I think Ren has suffered enough. Oscar?"

Jaune stood still as the farm boy whispered something into his ear. She watched as his face turned from confusion to shock in a matter of seconds.

Oscar backed away and ran off into the direction they last saw Nora and Ren. Leaving Weiss and Jaune alone in the middle of the store, one who was confused by the events that had transpired and the other, quiet as a church mouse.

His hand brushed against hers. The sensation it sent down her body, made her spine shiver. They both were looking away from each other.

Weiss felt it was weird for the both of them to stand around awkwardly, since they had done semi-intimate stuff together. Yet here they were standing like two awkward teens who found out they both love each other but couldn't act on their feelings.

"Well...What did Oscar whisper to you?" Bringing her hand to her mouth, Weiss felt her whole face was burning up and no it wasn't because she felt sick.

Scratching the back of his neck, a tell-tale sign she had learnt that meant it was something embarrassing or he was nervous. "This store does offer more stuff and he gave a suggestion for something...Well it's better if I just show you."

She didn't have the chance to respond as he took her hand in his and the next thing she knew. She was dragged halfway across the entire store before he eventually stopped. "Why you bloody, stupid, dunce!" She shouted exhaustily. "What on Remnant would have made yo-!?" Her words died off as her eyes widened in recognition of the display in front of them.

Taking out one of the items on display for themselves. Jaune held it up closely to her.

In the palm of his hands was the softest plushie she ever saw. Not only that but it was a dog plushie, almost identical to Zewi. The small corgi she grew fond during their time at Beacon when he was sent over to their team to be looked after.

"Sorry what was that about a stupid dunce?" He teased in a sing-song manner, provoking the once angry tsundere.

"S-Shut up you." She replied, nuzzling against the soft toy.

"Weiss come on, you'll cause a scene if people start to notice us."

"I don't care, this is the most adorable thing ever and I want it."

"Ahhhhh! I want one too now Ren! Do you think there is a sloth one?" Running up to them, Nora was in glee as she spotted the plushie in Weiss' hand.

Noticing that her precious treasure was being eyed at, she subconsciously brought it closer to her chest and hid behind Jaune's tall frame.

"Nora, I don't think their display offers sloths."

"Awww, that's no fair." Feeling dejected by the lack of a sloth, Ren could only stand close to her as she leant her head against his shoulder.

"So, I guess by the bag Ren is holding, you guys got the stuff we needed?"

"Yep and we found Oscar along our way as well."

"Nora, I think you meant that Oscar found us." Ren shook his head, amused by how she could think of it like that. "Once Oscar was sure we were okay, Ruby had unfortunately dragged him with her to find where Yang and Blake had disappeared off to."

"I feel sorry for him, being dragged around by his teammates." The three of them looked away in embarrassment when Weiss said that. "I would like to see what's in the bag if you don't mind."

"Sure, I managed to stop Nora from choosing...let's say over extravagant items."

Peering into the open bag, it took only ten seconds for Weiss to nod her head in approval. Satisfied with the appeal they have chosen. "Now all we need to do is to find the other half of our team."

"Yo, yo, yo."

And speak of the devil.

"Hi Yang, you look more cheerful than ever. How did it go with Blake?" Jaune asked.

Blake dipped her head in shame while Yang had a Cheshire grin on her face. "Well at first it was a disaster. I had to pull Blake away and I was ashamed at first but that all changed when she started to hiss and claw her way out of my grasp."

"I was not. I was merely surprised that's all."

"Sure you were kitty cat."

Their squabble continued but Weiss was no longer listening as she felt plushie being pulled out of her arms. Not on her life would replica Zewi leave her arms. Tugging back, she thought that would send a clear message that it was fruitless to keep trying. However it seemed like it wasn't clear enough as her body moved to face her opponent.

"Of course it would you of all people." She expressed.

"Wow Weiss, that looks exactly like Zwei and I want it." Ruby had her hands on plushie's small hindlegs.

"Ruby I don't think you should continue down that road. I like to live for another day please and not be used as a human shield." Oscar sighed. Already accepting his inevitable doom.

Watching how everyone was off in their own little world, Jaune felt happy that they spent time bonding over the simple task of planning a party. It was nice to get out and be normal people for a change and not be soldiers involved in a shadow war against an immortal being.

"Alright I think we got all needed and some more by the looks of it." He paused. "Since the only issue we face now is, who's going to pay for it all?"

Six awkward shuffles of feet met his ears. Of course they hadn't thought of the cost of their expenses but then again neither did he.

"I'll pay for it." Weiss said, after ensuring that Ruby wouldn't secretly snatch 'Zwei' away from her. "Think of it as my way of thanking you all for helping both Jaune and I for our date."

"Awww, Weiss' heart definitely melted. Should we help more and maybe help you two get some action, eh?" Yang nudged her elbow against Weiss. Winking at Jaune who looked away embarrassingly.

"Y-Yang Xiao Long!" She screamed but everyone could see her cheeks had darkened. "I certainly don't need your help if Jaune and I decide to take our relationship to the next...level." Realising what she had just said it out loud. It didn't help to calm her nerves to be met with many eye widened expressions

With the only escape route left, Weiss buried her head into the plushie. Drowning out the sniggering that was coming from Yang; the first to react in a savory manner.

"See I told you guys, leave them alone for a few hours and all they think about is how they want to let loose their desires. Aren't I right Jaune?"

"Ummm, I think we can all agree Yang has just volunteered to pay. Anyone else disagrees?" Wrapping his arms against Weiss, bringing her closer to his body for comfort.

Yang was speechless and she deserved it Weiss thought. Everyone else just nodded their head in agreement although Blake was smirking, no doubt finding that Jaune had dished out a perfect punishment for her partner.

"Fine I see how it is. Just you two wait, I'll get you both back for this." Poking with finger, Yang narrowed her eyes with the glint of mischief behind. No doubt that she had already thought of her payback.

[~]

Finally making their way back from Mantle, the afternoon sun was a welcome sight. After being in the under city for so long. Feeling the little warmth that the sun offered was always something to look forward to.

"Finally made it back. Who knew that we wasted so much time in buying the stuff we needed."

"Ahh cheer up Blakey, don't worry, the fun part is just about to begin." Yang said excitedly. "Now that we've got the decorations, food and drinks plus a toy for Weiss" She paused looking over to an angry Weiss. No doubt that comment had caused her mood swing. "All we got to do now is to pick a room to host it."

"Oh leave that to me." Everyone shivered as Nora's tone sounded a bit creepy. "I know the perfect room and that's….team ORNJ dorms!"

A breath of relief passed through their lips, thanking the brothers for saving them all from an unfortunate fate.

"Hey!"

"Jaune, are you okay with that? As your fellow leader friend I need to make sure that it's alright with you first." Ruby asked.

"Don't worry Ruby, it's alright. Besides we've spent more time in your room than ours. It's only fair if we return the favour." Jaune said, patting her shoulder. Ruby was glad that he was alright with the arrangement as Oscar was smiling at the proposition and as was Ren.

"If you two are finished." Weiss interrupted, hugging her plushie close to her body. "I would really appreciate it if we are no longer standing out here in the cold and ahhhhh...P-Put me down you dolt."

Jaune had literally swept her off her feet. Holding bridal style, she pounded his chest with her free hand. Demanding that she dropped her this instant while the rest watched in amusement.

"I swear on your life Jaune Arc, I will unleash Ruby upon you when you least expect it. If you put me back on my feet then we can continue to be civilised."

"But I'm team leader."

"No can do Weiss and didn't you say you were cold a minute ago?" Raising an eyebrow. He lifted her body higher in his arms, forcing her to grab a hold of his neck for support.

"Why you-"

"If mummy and daddy are done fighting." That brought both of them into a stand still. "We should be heading inside now and I can already see Blake thinking naughty thoughts."

"Y-Yang! I am definitely not thinking naughty thoughts, just because my choice of literature involves basic human needs. It doesn't mean that I am some sexual deviant."

"Sure you are Blake. It's okay we don't judge your smut books."

"They're not smut!"

Seeing that the conversation was going nowhere, Weiss gave one look to Jaune hinting towards the entrance of the academy. One that he didn't catch on to. Frustrated by the lack of common sense by her man, she wiggled around in his arms but that only made matters worse as he lost his footing and they both came tumbling down on each other.

Of course that managed to stop the squabble dead in its track, all eyes turned to them. Weiss laid on his chest with her hands above his head, pinning his arms down.

"Leave the love-making session for later. Right now we got a party to prepare. Let's go Oscar." Thankfully, Nora managed to break the awkward tension by the only Nora way possible.

"Come on Mum and Dad we'll leave you too alone soon." Yang teased as she walked past them.

The others coyly smiled at them, well that was the only nicest way to put it Weiss thought. Ruby was full blown giggling her little head off, Blake and Ren were smirking and Oscar patted Jaune's back before giving a wink to Weiss. Now left alone in the cold once again, she found it odd as it was always the same situation they found themselves in. Getting back up their feet, they stood still in the cold air but yet it oddly didn't feel so cold anymore.

"I swear I don't understand how you can put up with Yang at all." Rubbing his eyes, Jaune was looking off into the distance.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Still gripping the plushie in her left hand. Her free hand snaked its way towards his. Interlocking with one another as she leant onto his body.

"Come on Weiss, we shouldn't let their imagination run wild, especially now Yang is starting with the mum and dad routine."

"Mmmm...only if you carry me again." She whispered to herself not wanting him to actually hear her desires. She found it was soothing and relaxing to be in his arms. "J-Jaune ahhhhh!"

"I sooo, heard that my darling. Does my princess find comfort in her Knight's arms?"

"S-Shut up you stupid dunce."


End file.
